The Insanity That Lingers
by souleaterlover22
Summary: Basically something I jusy wrote for a class. Some people said it was good...so I wanted to see if it was...Stein is slowly going insane, and with the pressure of not dissecting Marie, and taking students on a mission, he is not doing good under Medusa's spell.


Paste your doc

Stein clung desperatly to his sanity. He sat at his desk, staring blankly at his computer screen. His grey hair was matted from sweat and lack of sleep. His glasses hung off dangerously close to the tip of his nose. This is all he could manage, just staring. The insanity clawed painfully from inside of him. His eyes were wide in fear, the buzzing from the moniter seemed to pound at his head. Every shadow that appeared around him caused him to jump. He shakily clutched onto his other arm and curled into himself. All of his thoughts swarmed angrily inside of him. He couldn't manage to even reach for the metal screw that stuck out from his head, that was the only device that could calm his thoughts, but he couldn't even use it. The pain was tearing him from the inside out, he wanted to close his eyes, but he just couldn't. All he was doing was staring, his monitor seemed to be making words appear in front of him. The buzzing became louder, it was speaking to him. The scientist clenched his jaw tightly and continued to stare. He heard his door open and close, he wanted to look, but his eyes were glued. The buzzing was becoming unbearable, there was also something else. Was it a voice or just a hallucination? His screen had now turned red, words were clearly printed there in black. The insanity was forcing him to stare at these words, these horrible words that made him want to shut his eyes, just for a second at words were all he ever wanted to do "dissect, dismember, kill" they said in bold letters. Was the buzzing becoming a voice? He heard it clearer now, it seemed like it was calling his name. A small smile spread across his face. It was calling his name, but it wasn't the insanity, not yet. It was his partner Marie.

"Stein?" she asked softly, her voice pulling him back into focus.

He still couldn't answer, he still stared at his screen, the words were pulling him in. He heard Marie's foot steps come closer. Her soul's wave length had quieted the buzzing, at least for now, but the words wouldn't go away. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up a bit startled. Marie gave him a worried look. All he could manage to do is stare at her, an angel in the dark. He wanted to hug her from bringing him from the abyss of madness, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He simply stood up and hung his head, as he felt he had complete control over himself, he started to twist his screw. He finally twisted just right, he could think again, his thoughts were now clearer, but he knew that, that wouldn't be enough.

"Stein, are you ok?" Marie tried again with a slight hesitation in her voice. She had seen Stein mad once before, and didn't plan on doing it again soon.

He glanced up to Marie and held back his small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," He said, still a bit shaky, but otherwise ok.

Marie cocked her head to the side, still unsure on how to read Stein. He was very confusing. She proceeded to smile anyways, she was alsways glad when he didn't look up with a murderous smile. Her blode hair stayed in tight curls at her shoulders, she wore a black jacket over her yellow tank-top. Her long skirt reached her ankles, and her shoes were black high heels. Her black eye-patch was now loose from teaching at the DWMA. She tightened it back and stepped away from Stein. He was attemepting to act normal at the moment, but wasn't doing very good, all he was doing was standning and staring at the ground. He was glad when Marie finally took her leave of absent from the room, and went to her bedroom. Marie stayed in Stein's laboratory, because the academy believed that her soul's wave length would have a good effect on the insanity lingering in his soul. That was the right call to make, but since this arrangement, neither of them could sleep. Marie was too petrified that Stein would come and try to dismeber her, and Stein had the same fear. Stein looked down at his computer screen again, the words were now gone and the screen retunring to it's normal white color. The buxxing contniued, though, he couldn't bear it any longer. He quickly pulled the plug from the wall and the room went dark, seeing how that was the only source of light that there was. He didn't bother turning the lights that were imbeded into his walls on. He walked down to his bedroom. He past the mirror that hung in the room, right in front of the hall. The mirror had a gold fame and had candles, that he never lit, put in candle holders that stuck out from it. The surface of the mirror shimmered purple as he past it. Stein stopped as he saw the movement in the corner of his eye. He didn't bother to look up, he knew who it was. It was just Lord Death phoning him.A purple light filled the room and then it became bright and clear, making shadows flicker across the room. Death's voice peirced the air in the room with a loud greeting.

"Hiya, Stein," Death said as the image cleared up to reveal his slightly childish appearence from his death room. Stein turned towards the mirror and nodded as a greeting.

"How ya hanging in?" he asked, he backed away from the mirror," are you still able to carrying out your mission?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but we need I need to hurry and accept my last mission," Stein answered. Death nodded.

"Your mission is to escort a small team of students to Medusa's new hiding position," Death said. Stein shuddered at the name Medusa. He knew what she was planning to do.

"Yes I accept," Stein said hurridly, walking away from the mirror.

The room became purple as Death quietly said good bye, and then it was dark again. Stein exited to the hallway when his vision became twisted. His vision blurred as his breathing became heavy. He contniued to his room and shut the door behind him, he didn't want Marie to worry. It was bad enough that he caused her to be tired as she gpt less and less sleep. He hated when his madness effected others badly, although he hadn't gotten sleep for so long that the days blurred together, he didn't want Marie to be effected by him. He fell against his wall and slid to the ground. His breathing was now hard and he every creak in his house pounded on his head. His vision hadn't cleared, it had gotten worse. He felt _her._ He felt Medusa. She was there, the snake witch. She heard her laughing, she had managed to set her snakes in him. He felt them inside his soul. They called his name in whispers. His eyes widened, he wanted, no, he needed to dissect. He shook his head roughly. He could feel the snakes contricting him. They all sung there fangs into him. He wanted to shout out in pain, but he held it back and closed his eyes tightly. _it's just a hallucination, _he chanted over and over again to himself. It didn't work though, the venom was coursing through him, it scorched his veins. He let put a choked pained noise. He couldn't hold it anyomre, he was going insane. The snakes loosened their grips, but that didn't stop the feeling of the venom that burned through him. He saw the door of his room open, although his vision was now stained blood red. He clanched his fists as he saw her. He saw her blonde hair that was braised down her chest, he saw her black hooded jump suit, her bare feet padded closer to him. It was Medusa, she smirked at him and bent down next to him. She laughed and whispered his name. Stein reisted from her, but he couldn't help it. She was the woman he loved. He hated to admit it, but he knew inside that she was the only one that would understand him. He felt Medusa carress his cheek, as he contiued to fight her. The snakes still rendered him powerless against him. Medusa leaned in and kissed him. Stein fought her furiously, but in the end accepted it. He wasn't sure why heaccepted it. It felt right though. She was the woman that he belonged with. The kiss seemed to last forver. After it had ended he knew he was insane. He remained on the ground laughing madly. The one thing that he didn't notice was that Medusa wasn't there. It was a hallucination. He was never parralysed. He smiled and widened his eyes. He was going to kill today.

ument here...


End file.
